


Left On Read

by carpfish



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpfish/pseuds/carpfish
Summary: In an unfortunate series of scheduling, movie star Sumeragi Tenma comes back from a month of overseas filming right on the day that his live-in boyfriend, renowned stage actor Sakuma Sakuya, goes on regional tour for his new musical. But thanks to modern technology, they can still welcome one another home.-Short, domestic post-Mankai Sakuten fluff, with texting shenanigans.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Left On Read

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect anything overtly sexy, this is just mostly domestic post-Mankai Sakuten fluff. For Nyanya. My revenge is complete.

It's bad luck, Tenma thinks as he drags his suitcase through the threshold of his and Sakuya's shared condo and turns on the lights to an empty living room. Pure bad luck and shit scheduling, but with twenty-something years of acting experience under his belt, Tenma has come to expect no less. It just sucks that Sakuya goes on regional tour for his new musical right on the day when Tenma comes back from a month of overseas filming. Tenma's going to hop on the shinkansen to watch this weekend's shows and take Sakuya out to dinner of course, but it's not the same as being welcomed home.

Tenma rolls his luggage into his room, then picks up the note left on the kitchen table, reading it as he goes to turn on the hot water boiler for his bath. _Welcome back, Tenma-kun!_ 🌸 _I left food in the fridge. Text me when you read this!_

In the fridge is a clear-wrapped plate of hamburger steak and spaghetti napolitan, just what Tenma’s been craving after a month of hotel food and on-set catering. Tenma unwraps it with a smile, heats it up in the microwave, and eats it while waiting for his bath to heat up. Even when all the way in Kansai, Tenma’s live-in boyfriend always knows how to make him feel at home. 

It’s only when he’s halfway through the plate that Tenma remembers the second part of Sakuya’s note, and fishes his phone out of his pocket to take a picture of the decimated hamburger. _“Thanks for the meal,”_ he texts, followed by a LIME sticker of Kamekichi licking his lips. Beak. Whatever. 

The “read” text on his chatlog with Sakuya pops up within moments. So Sakuya’s still awake? Tenma would’ve thought he’d be tuckered out and asleep after evening rehearsals. 

_"Tenma-kun, welcome back!!” [Sumeragi Tenma Okaeri.png]  
_ _"You just got home? It’s almost midnight already! Did your flight get delayed?”_

 _“Nah, I just got held up at baggage claim. Thanks for the food.”  
_ _[Kamekichi Thumbs Up.png]  
_ _“Also, stop using my sticker pack, that’s embarrassing.”_

 _“But you look so cute in them, Tenma-kun!”_ _  
_ _[Sumeragi Tenma Pouting.png]  
_ _[Sumeragi Tenma Fakecry.png]  
_ _[Sumeragi Tenma DatteOreNanda.png]_

_“Okay, I get it, you can stop!!!”_

_[Angry Carrot.png]_

Tenma rolls his eyes and shoves another bite of pasta into his mouth. Physically speaking, texting Sakuya is what he’s been doing all month while away so this shouldn’t make any difference, but it’s nice knowing that even if they’re still limited to digital communication, the distance between them has lessened. At least they’re in the still time zone, Tenma thinks, before realizing that it really _is_ late- past midnight, in fact. Far later than Sakuya should be staying up when he’s surely got morning tech runs to get up early for. 

_“Hey, what’re you staying up this late for anyways? Shouldn’t you be asleep?”_

_[Laser Eyes Sankaku.png]_

A few moments pass before Sakuya answers. Tenma hopes that it’s because his boyfriend is getting ready for bed. But finally, after minutes of staring at those blinking grey dots that show Sakuya’s typing, an answer pops up on his screen. 

_“Ehehe, you caught me.” [Sweatdrop Sankaku.png]_

_“ I’m actually having a tough time sleeping tonight, since tomorrow’s our first Osaka rehearsal…”_

It checks out that Sakuya’s too excited to sleep the night before a big performance. Even as one of Veludo Way’s most outstanding stars and an experienced actor in his own right, Sakuya’s excitement to stand on a new stage is something that has never changed. That modest and painfully sincere love for the theater is one of the things that drew him to Sakuya in the first place, and it’s never fails to charm Tenma again, even after all these years. 

Tenma’s about to send a sympathetic sticker in response, when another message from Sakuya cuts him off. 

_“Hey Tenma-kun… You must be alone at home right now, right?”_

No accompanying sticker this time. Sakuya isn’t exactly the kind of texter who has to tag twenty emojis and three stickers onto every text otherwise something is gravely wrong- that would be Kazunari instead- but the sudden shift in tone has Tenma frowning in worry. Could Sakuya be feeling anxious as well as excited? Tenma’s read reviews of the Tokyo performances, discussed Sakuya’s role extensively in person and on call over the past month. He knows without a doubt that Sakuya’s going to crush these Osaka performances, and he can’t wait to see it. Tenma types half a paragraph of encouragement before pausing, and pursing his lips. No, that sounds like freaking out, and that’ll just make Sakuya even more nervous. 

_“Yeah, I’m alone. What’s up?”_

There, chill and casual. Like a strong, cool, reliable boyfriend. 

Sakuya doesn’t reply immediately, and Tenma’s about to straight up call his boyfriend in the middle of the night, before a white triangle with a grey loading ring pops up in the chatlog, spinning several times before displaying the image sent. 

It’s a photo of Sakuya, in what’s presumably his hotel room in Osaka. His crimson hair is damp from the shower and his skin is flushed pink from the steam, giving him the overall impression of a bright red cherry ready to be picked and eaten off the stem. His expression looks innocent on the surface, but with an undercurrent of coy awareness. _Channeling his character for tomorrow_ , Tenma thinks, before his eyes eyes scan lower, then stutter to a stop. 

Sakuya’s hotel robe is white and fluffy, the perfect contrast to his skin, which he is showing an exceptional amount of. The robe is tied so loosely that it’s all but tumbling off Sakuya’s shoulders, falling open at the chest to reveal the twin buds of Sakuya’s nipples dark against his skin, and if Tenma weren’t already thinking about cherries and biting then he definitely would be now and-

Tenma makes to slam his phone against the kitchen table, before remembering that the noise would definitely bother the neighbors, so he opts for gingerly setting his phone down screen-first before burying his face in his hands. As Tenma attempts to get his thoughts, feelings, and dick in order, his phone buzzes several times with messages from Sakuya, finally prompting him to get over himself enough to pick it up and read. 

Turns out, his lack of response whatsoever has sent Sakuya into a bit of a flurry as well. 

_“Sorry Tenma-kun!!! That was too sudden, wasn’t it?”_ __  
_“I was just thinking that, it has been a month since you’ve been away, and we won’t be having much time this weekend between performances, and I was thinking we could do something and it might help me sleep better, and we are both men and we’re dating and we have these urges but”_  
“If you don’t feel up to it right now, it’s totally fine! You must be tired from your flight after all, especially with jetlag! I’m sorry, I didn’t consider that enough at all! Don’t worry about it, I’ll just take care of things myself!”

Tenma reads over these messages, not knowing whether to laugh or cry, let alone how to respond, until he weakly taps his thumb against one of the stickers in his tray, opting to let the picture speak for him instead. 

_“Carrot Power Up.png”_

He can already picture Sakuya’s relieved laugh and amusement at his choice of sticker, but Tenma really cannot bring himself to respond with an actual sentence now. But with Sakuya, Tenma can always trust him to understand rather than tease or laugh. Except when Sakuya decides to do the other kind of teasing. Like now. 

_[Sakura Smile.png]_

_“I’m glad you liked it, Tenma-kun. I know you probably started eating right when you got home, so go take a bath first, okay?”_

_“We’ll call when you’re out of the bath, so don’t keep me waiting too long!”_

_[Sumeragi Tenma Blowing Kiss.png]_

Tenma drops his phone on the kitchen table with a clatter, and nearly trips over his own feet while getting lost on the way to the bathroom. 


End file.
